Without you
by fkjcdsyjvnppgw
Summary: "He doesn't care about you! Why can't you see that boy is using you?" When Lukas gets arrested trying to retrieve something with Matthias. He realizes that Matthias is just going to get him in trouble. Though it hurts, he knows he must leave his only love if he wants to stay out of trouble. Dennor side of sufin. Fail summary but it's the best I can do without giving to much away.


I was inspired after listening to "With or without you" by U2, "Gravity of love" by Enigma and "Perfect" by Simple plan. I really hope you enjoy reading it. Please read and review, it would really mean a lot to me.

Norway - Lukas Bondevik  
Denmark - Matthias Køhler  
Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna

This is the stupidest idea I've ever had. What kind of idiot would even _think_ about doing this? I glance over my shoulder to see a grinning face. Oh right, that kind of idiot would. The idiot I'm talking about is Matthias, my secret boyfriend. Note the "secret" part. I can't just go around telling people that I'm gay because I know my parents would find out somehow. They're not homophobes... I think. I just have no idea how they would react. Would they be fine with it or not? That's the problem, I don't know. Don't get me wrong, my parents are great, it's just that we don't really talk so it's hard to know what they would think about me being gay. I'm sure they wouldn't go as far as abandoning me but I don't want them to feel uncomfortable around me. Especially not for something I can't change.

"Come on, Lukas" Matthias urges in a hushed voice. I take a deep breath of the cold night air to calm myself. It doesn't work my heart is still racing. This is going to end in disaster; it doesn't take a genius to know that. This is a bad idea, we should go home. No, I've gone too far to turn back now.

I place my trembling hands on the brick wall and heave myself over. I land on the other side with a quiet grunt. I'm joined a few seconds later by Matthias. He flashes me a quick smile before racing up the gravel path to our collage*1. I follow, not wanting to be left alone.

You might be wondering what exactly we're doing at our school in the middle of the night. Well we're here to get back Matthias's iPod. He got it confiscated for using it in class again. I know what you're thinking, breaking into your school for something you're going to get back anyway is the most stupid thing ever and your right, it is. So why are we doing this then? Because Matthias can't stop whining about it. Don't judge me I've never done anything like this before and I'd never planned to. His constant complaining was just driving me mad so I suggest we go get it. And here we are.

We come to a stop by the large window which leads into one of our classes. "Don't worry, they're not locked" Matthias encourages. For a second I wonder how he knows this but I shake my head and reach for the window to force it open. To my absolute horror a screeching alarms sounds. Gasping I fall back onto the gravel. Shit! Panic races through me. I scramble to my feet just in time to see a man in a police uniform rushing towards me.*2

My instinct is to run. Clearly this is Matthias's instinct to because he's fleeing. I should run after him but with the alarm blearing in my ears and my eminence panic, I can't think straight. Before I can do anything I'm forcefully grabbed by the collar by the police man who has finally caught up. With a chocked cry I'm lifted slightly off the ground.

The man who is lifting me is huge. He has short, cropped, dark blonde hair. His square glasses intensify his glaring blue eyes. I don't usually show much emotion but I can't help but show the fear in my eyes. My heart feels like it's going to bust out of my chest.

He gives a short grunt before dropping back on the ground. I stand perfectly still, not wanting to anger the police man. He grabs the hand cuffs from the belt of his deep blue uniform and clicks them around my thin wrists.

It suddenly dawns on me, I've just been caught trying to break into my school and now I'm in huge trouble. I nervously swallow as he instructs me to follow him. I've never been in trouble like this before. This is bad, very, very bad.

We follow the gravel path to what looks to be a brand new blue and white police car, at a brisk pace. The officer opens the passenger side door and gestures for me to get in. I do as I'm told with a short nod.

I try my best to keep quiet and sit still but I can't stop fidgeting. Stress is making it hard to stay calm. The police officer gets into the drivers seat next to me. With a turn of the key the car bursts into life. "Wh't's y'ur n'me 'nd wher' d' y'u l've?" He asks in a deep and heavy accented voice. It takes a few seconds for me to understand what he said. "I..uh... Lukas" I manage to stutter out my address as well. Unfortunately as soon as I say it I realize that he's going to take me home.

Horror races through me. What are my parents going to say? They think I'm at home right now. I hide my face in my hands. This isn't happening; this isn't happening I desperately chant over and over in my head. Why did I have to suggest this? I'm so dead when my parents find out.

My panic hasn't lessened. I'm practically shaking as we pull up beside my two story house.

The police man comes around to my side of the car and opens the door. I take a deep breath and get out as slowly as possible. It's OK Lukas, everything's fine.

We walk painstakingly slow up to the door of my house. The officer presses the door bell. I can hear footsteps._ Thud, thud thud._ My parents are coming.

*1The Americans call it high school.  
*2 It will be explained later how he got there so fast.


End file.
